A New Beginning
by AuPalladium
Summary: As Lucas moves into a new town reminiscent of his hometown, he must learn to fit in. But this becomes increasingly difficult when he meets someone he will soon learn to never let go. A yaoi (Boy x boy) story featuring the NessXLucas ship. Remember that if you don't like yaoi fanfics, you don't have to read them. Cover art by Miyuki Satou.
1. (1) A Fresh Start

**Hey guys! Triple here with my first series. I should probably tell you now that this series will be HEAVILY influenced by two AMAZING NessXLucas writers, LordLenne and Paradigm of Writing. Check them out!**

**As always, if you don't like yaoi, don't read it. I could use about 100% less flaming in the comments over gay relationships. Thanks. I should also say that this series will be completely fresh, with nothing you need to consult except the Mother series games, but since you're here, you've probably played them already. (By the way, Mother 3 spoilers, duh) Since that's out of the way, I should say that I have no clue how consistent chapters will come out, but I striving for daily, yet in reality, don't hate me if I skip a day. Thanks guys. I hope you enjoy, and please Review, Follow, and Favorite to see more. TRIP OUT!**

**EDIT: Changed the look a bit so it doesn't look unprofessional. Let's hope this series gets the support it needs! I'd also like to make a shoutout to my first ever follower of this series, .37051. I love ya, dude/girl! *Sexist statement avoided***

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fresh Start

Lucas sat alone, in a room, filled to the brim with cardboard boxes, all jam packed semi-neatly with junk Lucas probably would never use, but kept anyways. That was Lucas' problem- he always gets too attached to things. However, this was the time. He was finally moving out.

"Son! You need a hand getting those boxes into the truck?" a gruff voice yelled from across the house.

"No Dad," Lucas sighed, "I'm good. My problem is the long drive. Not the packing."

"Well, holler if you need me," Flint yelled. Great. Moving can just be the best of times. Full with constant sweating, shoving things into boxes that will never let it fit, and funerals for things lost/broken in the move. Lucas was definitely not into it. His diet of Oreos and Omelets would never allow Lucas to get fit from this experience. Plus, here in Threed, it's a constant struggle to get in and out, since there's only one tunnel to get in, and one to get out.

The journey would be long, for he's traveling to Onett, halfway across Eagleland. Lucas needed this, though. Onett reminds him so much of Tazmily, his hometown. But that was before his mom died.

Lucas' dad took it hard. He just recently recovered from the loss, but even the mere mention of "Hinawa" will make him stop dead in whatever he was doing to give the person who said her name the coldest glare ever.

After seven long hours of driving, Lucas finally reached his new home. When stepping out of the car, he felt a fresh wind overwhelm him, and instantly, he looked back into his childhood. However, he had to reminisce later, for it was getting late and he hasn't started unpacking yet.

Being the interior design specialist Lucas was, he planned out the layouts of each room carefully, but of course, in the end, it ended up a pigsty. After a long, tiring evening, he headed into the town to cool off...

Settling on something more refreshing, he goes with the Apple and Orange Swirl Smoothie from Mamba Juice. However, though the smoothie was good, he found it pretty bland. This might be because he always got this flavor. But most likely, it's because he wasn't focused on his drink. He was focused on the black-haired boy in front of him, who just sat down at his booth.

"H-h-hi..." Lucas stammered. Smooth. That's how to make friends. Stupid!

"I saw you all alone, and assumed that you must be new! I'm Ness, by the way." the black-haired boy said. He definitely seemed like a handful, like he's had one too many iced frappuccinos.

"I'm Lucas," Lucas replied. "N-nice to meet you." Why is Lucas stuttering like an idiot? He doesn't do that to acquaintances normally, but he feels like he under pressure somehow, almost like this boy was special to him. Lucas couldn't put his finger on it, but he chose to ignore his thoughts for a minute.

"A bit shy, are you?" Ness says wryly.

"S-shy? Why w-would you say that?" Lucas quickly says, trying to cover up his thoughts.

"Well, it either that or you are ice cold. But judging by the smoothie, that's not the case... But no. It's cool. I know lots of people who are super shy. It's my goal to help them overcome their shyness." Ness says proudly. Lucas has no idea what this kid is talking about, but he is quickly interrupted by Ness' continued monologue. "It's for this reason that I believe I have a new client. And that client's you."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I think these chapters will be a bit shorter in order for me to keep a steady schedule for these things. I'm making sure NOT to make a whole bunch in advance and accidentally spoil somethimg. However, I've decided the next chapter will be called "A Friendship Develops". Have a great night! (It's like 10:00 as I write this)**

* * *

_Next chapter, "A Friendship Develops", is coming tomorrow. (April 17, 2015)_


	2. (2) A Friendship Develops

**So, I assumed it's probably due to the fact that this story is new, but my story went mostly unnoticed. Hopefully, LordLenne will accept the series so this storyline can become noticed. However, this story has just begun! Let's do this!**

**Amethyst: Thanks so much! I'm glad people like what I'm trying to do. I just love when people go out of the way to boost my self-esteem like that. *hug* :3**

**Also, if you like the idea of answering questions up here instead of just PM'ing the necessary people, leave a review saying so! I'll see how many votes we get! TRIP OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Friendship Develops

"So, Lucas. What do you like to do when you're free?" Ness asked.

"Um, mostly art. I sometimes like to code on computers, like Java and stuff, but yeah..." Lucas prattled. "I'm a nerd, I know." he said quickly.

"No, no. I can totally get behind that. I'm a fan of baseball myself. I play for the school team, the Onett Octopi." Ness said, with reassurance. During this talk, a few burly guys dressed in purple baseball uniforms walked in.

They looked nothing like Ness, who had a rather small build, yet slightly muscular arms. Now that Lucas took a closer look, he realized how tan Ness was, probably since he spends hours in the sun, practicing swings. Overall, Ness definitely looked hardwired for speed, yet he could probably still pack a punch. Not a force to mess with.

"Ness, who's your friend?" the one in the front said. He was rather tan, too.

"Oh yeah! Luke, TL, TL, Luke." Ness said, introducing both to each other. Luke? Is this the start of a friendship?

"Nice to meet ya! You're going to Onett High, right?" TL said, rather interested. Lucas nodded. "Nice! Me and Ness can help you get registered. You look like a senior, like us. That true?"

"Y-yeah. And that would be cool," Lucas said, shocked at the kind gesture. Jocks were always so mean to him...

"So, TL, whatcha up to?" Ness asked.

"Just telling you that practice is in an hour," TL remarked, "But knowing you, you probably already knew that."

"You bet I did." Ness exclaimed proudly. Ness reached down in his bag to extract a rather simple baseball cap, a red one with a blue bill.

"I see you never fail to bring your lucky cap," TL said jokingly, "Even if you aren't wearing it."

"Are you kidding? I would never forget it." Ness said seriously while donning it on his head. He suited it well. Reaching the bottom of his smoothie, Lucas stood up and threw it away. Returning, he realized he had to go too.

"I-I guess it's time for me to leave," Lucas said, actually disappointed, "Bye."

"Aww... let's meet up outside the front doors of the school tomorrow, okay?" Ness decides.

"Sounds great. See ya then." Lucas replies. He starts walking out the door when he notices a hand on his shoulder. TL whispers to him.

"Hey, Luke. I know what you're trying to do. But note- Ness is SO out of your league. You got that?" TL says protectively. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

**The plot thickens! Is there something brewing underneath the surface? This is only the beginning, but there you go. Chapter 2 of this epic series! Don't forget to leave a review and a favorite!**

**So, I have a question. Is anybody artistically inclined? That's right. I need cover art, and I'm hoping someone can help me since my drawing skills are trash. Send me your submission at triplecard333 at Gmail. Thanks!**

* * *

_Next chapter, "An Encounter of the Worst Kind", is coming out tomorrow. (April 18, 2015)_


	3. (3) An Encounter of the Worst Kind

**Ugh. Sometimes, people can just be douches... especially those people who spend their time watch Red vs. Blue Halo videos instead of helping build a robot for class. But that's just me venting. Anyways, it's me, Triple, the liar, and here's the latest chapter in ANB. I know two in one day. I doubt you guys are opposed though. Hope you guys enjoy! Mild nudity and a lot of plot development. If you don't like this stuff, kindly leave... it's only gonna get worse X) TRIP OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 3: An Encounter of the Worst Kind

The following morning, in his very plain and somewhat sterile room, he got up early. Knowing this'll be the first day of school at Onett High, he didn't want to be late. Only in his underwear, he heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming! Just give me a second!" Lucas yelled. With a secured pair of pants on, he opened the door. It was Ness, looking chipper as usual.

"I see I came at a bad time," Ness smirked, looking at his clearly non-existent shirt. "I hope you don't plan on going to school like that. They might dress code you."

"Damn it. I guess I should just give up." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm? And cursing? I didn't expect that from you." Ness noted, rather shocked.

"Well, when you make statements like that, what do you expect?" Lucas quipped.

"Touchè."

"Well, I need to finish getting ready. Come inside, I guess." Lucas started making coffee, while Ness plopped down on the couch.

"I guess you live alone?" Ness asked.

"Yeah. Just moved out of my dad's house in Threed."

"Well, you definitely scored a nice place. How did you afford it?" Ness questioned innocently. Lucas flushed. He thought he got over it.

"My-my... my mother's inheritance." Lucas muttered. Lucas could sense Ness' sudden discomfort. "I-it's... it's fine. Really. I shouldn't have acted so distant there. I'm supposed to be past that. Anyways. I'm gonna go shower. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." Lucas said, trying to get himself out of the conversation. He then grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom.

* * *

Ness waited until the bathroom door closed. He then entered his room. Everything was in boxes. He found a packaging knife on Lucas' desk and ripped open the first box. There he found pictures. Tons of them. Most were of him as a baby, clutched in the hands of a brown-haired lady, looking down lovingly at him. The caption said, "Lucas' First Birthday, April 20th, 1998." That meant his birthday was in two days. Ness kept this in mind.

Hearing the shower stop, he closed the box and resealed it. He didn't want to seem like he was snooping. However, the phone in the kitchen started ringing. Wanting to be nice, he picked it up, and opened the bathroom door. What happened next was unexpected, yet probably expected at the same time.

"Lucas! Pho-" Ness started, but then stopped when he noticed what was in full sight.

"Ness! Get out!" Lucas screamed, reaching for the towel.

"S-s-sorry!" Ness stammered, trying to think faster than his body would allow him to. Ness ran out quickly, trying to process what just occurred. All he knew was that there was a slight bulge in his pants.

* * *

"A-are you sure it's okay? I understand if you're.. you know... upset." Ness said, still in shock.

"Yeah. Seriously. Let's just forget it happened." Lucas said warily. "Anyways, don't we need to be somewhere?" Lucas said, just to get rid of the awkwardness. Lucas was just glad that Ness kept it cool.

"Yeah. Let's get you registered." Ness said, regaining his composure.

* * *

While driving Lucas to OHS, Ness tried to make idle chit-chat.

"Umm... so, what courses do you like to take?" Ness said. "I'd like to get a feel for you before I try to help."

"I took Computer Science II and Art, and I'm mostly in AP classes," Lucas explained. "I know, nerdy."

"Stop saying that. You're pretty cool to hang out with." Ness assured.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Lucas said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't understand. I was all alone and you just decided to make friends with me." Lucas said, remembering yesterday. Ness had a real answer for this question, but chose to avoid saying it.

"You looked hopeless. I thought you could use a friend."

"Thanks."

"But that's not the only reason. You looked strong. Defiant. Like someone who could hold his own."

"Why does that matter?" They were approaching the parking lot of OHS. Ness turned around.

"Becaus-"

"Ness, look out!" he yelled. Ness snapped his neck back to attention to just see an opposing car smash into his.

* * *

**I know. I'm sorry. But it's all for the tension of the series. A lot happened in this one, and is a bit longer because of it. However, you can expect even more tomorrow. Remember to leave a review! Have a great day, guys.**

* * *

_The next chapter, "Fragile Love", is coming tomorrow. (April 18, 2015)_


	4. (4) Fragile Love

**Hey guys, Triple here. So. Are you glad for the two-in-one yesterday? Angry due to the cliffhanger? Don't care? Well, if any of these describe you, you'll be relieved to be able to see what comes next in this chapter of ANB!**

**Note: I'm not very comfortable with the boundaries of the T rating, so I'm bumping it up to M, just to give me some freedom. Sorry if it offends you... but I must end as always, with a casual, yet friendly, TRIP OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Fragile Love

In the emergency room, Ness was being worked on. A rib was broken, but it luckily didn't puncture any organs. He also had major bruises on his face and chest. However, they expected him to be able to make a full recovery. Lucas came out of the wreck with a broken right arm, but it was okay since he was a lefty anyways. Past that, Lucas had no real wounds.

"Lucas," a doctor announced from inside the room, "You can see Ness now." Inside, Ness' mom was fussing over him.

"Nessie, you really should be propped up like this. You can't get that rib healing properly if you're always scrunched up like that." his mom said, lifting him up by his arms.

"Okay, Mom. I'm good." Ness moaned, embarrassed by the gestures of his mother.

"Well if you say so..." she said, in a manner of resignation. "Oh. You must be Lucas. Are you okay too? I'm sorry that my son got in a wreck. I promise that he'll be taking defensive driving over the summer," she said, trying to apologize over her son's behalf.

"I'm great, thanks. Can I speak to Ness?" Lucas asked politely.

"I'll give you two a little privacy." she said, suddenly excited. And with that, she quietly exited the room.

"What was that about?" asked a very confused blonde-haired boy.

"My mom? Oh, she's always so overprotective." Ness replied, warily. "But I have something I need to tell you." Lucas immediately took the opportunity to tell him what he felt about the wreck.

"Is it the fact that there's obviously a problem with your driving skills and-"

"Luke."

"-you're sorry that I'll never hear the end of it from my dad-"

"Lucas!" Lucas heard his name, but was too busy ranting to bother responding.

"You know, you should really learn to-" Lucas was cut off by a pair of lips from the black-haired boy being firmly planted on his. Lucas' face was red. Beyond red. But he didn't dare let go. It felt like paradise. This is what he was feeling towards Ness. Why he took the time to look him over. But wait, isn't that gay? Will he be called a fag the rest of his life? Sure, he liked Ness, but what would happen if Ness and him didn't work out? Was he comfortable with staying this way forever? And the threat from TL...

Lucas pulled off of Ness.

"I...I..." Lucas said, before fainting right on the spot.

"He woke up, again, in a hospital room, with a massive headache. Something warm covered him, to only realize it was Ness. He didn't move. He was cute, especially when sleeping. The embrace was natural, yet gentle. He adjusted, but only to get more comfortable. He reached over, and gave a gentle kiss on Ness' cheek. Then he realized Ness' mom was there, watching what Lucas was doing. He blushed.

"It's okay. I already knew. But don't let him know that I know. If you know what I mean." Ness' mother whispered gently, with tears of joy. "Take care of my little boy," she whimpered quietly, and left the room.

Ness then started to wake up. Seeing Lucas, he smiled.

"Lukey..." he said.

"I'll always be here." Lucas said, with determination. Their lips brushed together, then Ness fell back under the influence of the sleeping drugs.

"TL, you can come bite me." Lucas whispered quietly, holding on to his injured angel.

* * *

**Awww! I just love when the couple finally get together, completely by odds. A huge shoutout goes to Paradigm Of Writing, one of my many inspirations, for making this possible, AND adding this story to the NessXLucas community. And of course, the lovely LordLenne. Luv ya guys! 3**

* * *

_The next chapter, "The Fight Over Heaven", is coming tomorrow. (April 19, 2015)_


	5. (5) The Fight Over Heaven

**Hey guys! Triple here for yet another chapter of ANB. Which is, again, coming out earlier than expected. As always, I hope you guys enjoy! And geez! I've gotten so many notifications about , I had to transfer this account to a new email.**

**Paradigm of Writing - You're a really cool guy. And you have the guts to give constructive criticism instead of the regular old comments. Sometimes, the truth is better than just good news. However, there is an explanation to all of this. This chapter will contain part of it.**

**LordLenne - In the future, I do plan on making longer chapters, but I'm still trying to find a way to get a schedule set in stone. Smaller chapters are a bit easier on me, but I'm glad I'm getting so much support over this series. Not only is this something I love to do, it just gives me that boost of self-confidence as well. *hug***

**Still looking for a good artist to help make a profile pic and cover art. Please send me an email with some of your work at Triplecard333 at Gmail. TRIP OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Fight Over Heaven

Ness looked down at his phone. A text message just appeared from TL asking if he was alright.

TL: Hey man, I heard you got in a wreck. You doing okay?

Ness: Doing fine. Luke's got it worse though. If my right arm got broken, I wouldn't be able to play.

TL: There's no way you're playing.

Ness: The doc said that if I stay here for a few more days, I'll be good to go.

TL: Sweet.

TL: I'll be there after school to check up on you guys. Have fun!

Ness: Sitting in a hospital bed doesn't really qualify as fun, but I'll try.

* * *

Two hours later, Lucas sat in his own hospital room while a doctor worked on his arm.

"I hope you know you'll need a cast," the doctor said.

"I don't care. It's not like I use this arm anyways."

"Well, that makes things simpler. I'll get things ready for you." And with that, he exited the room. Within fifteen minutes, a red cast was put on his right arm.

"That should do it. You're free to go."

"What about Ness?" Lucas asked, concerned.

"Ness? He suffered from a broken rib. That rib needs a lot more time to mend. I'd say at least a week more before he's allowed to leave. The rib can then heal on it's own," the doctor confessed. "On the bright side, only a week."

* * *

"Ness?" Lucas said lightly.

"Whatcha need Luke?" Ness said happily. Lucas grabbed Ness' hand.

"I know you may rebel over this, but, please don't do anything stupid over my behalf to protect me. I know that we're a couple now and I know that we're gonna get mocked for it, but please," Lucas blurted. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Lukey, I don't think you understand. I'll always fight for you, no matter what. I'd never forgive myself if that happened. I love you."

"Fine," Lucas gulped. "Then I'll do the same for you. And I love you too." Lucas gave Ness a gentle kiss on the cheek and ran his fingers through the black mane of Ness' hair, then left quietly, knowing Ness needs more sleep.

* * *

When Lucas returned to his room, he saw Ness' mother waiting for him.

"I need to speak with you." Ness' mother said.

"What's up?" Lucas said, warily.

"Ness said your birthday was coming up. Is that true?" Ness' mom asked.

"Y-yes. It is. It's tomorrow." Lucas said plainly, which extolled squeals of joy from her.

"We have to do something!" she said.

"It's okay. Really."

"Just because I'm Ness' mother doesn't mean I can't take care of you too!"

"Fine... just surprise me. And also," Lucas added. "You said that 'you knew.' What did you mean by that?"

"I suspected. In his younger years, he always sort of just swerved in that direction. And when he told me about you, with those eyes that just beamed with love and desire, I knew you two would be the perfect pairing."

"But shouldn't you be against this? Like all parents?" Lucas asked, confused.

"If my boy is that way, I should support him. Just like how I support you." Ness' mother said. Lucas blushed deeply.

"Thank you. For doing all this for me."

"I can see what Ness sees in you. You blossom with a sort of innocence, and can be so sweet when you want to. Remember, if you need anything, just ask me."

* * *

"How'd it go with my mom?" Ness asked Lucas.

"I swear, she's thinking of adopting me." Lucas replied.

"I hope not. That would mean we're brothers." Ness replied, stretching.

"What's so bad about that?" Ness got closer to him Lucas. Lucas' eyes, as always, blossomed with a certain innocence.

"Lucas loves me. He actually does."

"I wouldn't be able to do this, then." Ness took Lucas by the arm, and brought him into a kiss, passionate and welcome. They stayed together, with small moans emitting from both of them.

Every time they kissed, Ness sweared it was their first, for the love would never decline, between each one. In fact, they've only gotten more and more passionate as the barrier between them corroded. After they finally let go, they heard a rustling at the door. A nurse scanned the room.

"There you are, Lucas. You have a visitor."

* * *

In the lobby, TL sat there, reading a sports magazine. Looking up, he gave a fake smile.

"Luke! How's it going!" TL said, regarding Lucas with a calculated expression.

"I need to talk to you. Outside."

* * *

It was a rather dreary day outside. In fact, it looked like it was about to rain.

"As you could probably tell, I said to lay off Ness," TL said, smiling evilly, "And you chose to ignore me. Not a great choice. You see, you are getting in the way of Ness. He crashed, because of you. You almost killed him."

"That's not true!" Lucas yelled.

"You know it is. Sadly, due to certain complications," TL said while reaching into his pocket, "I'm afraid you can't live." A solid black pistol with a silencer was aimed straight at his head. Lucas kept his attention at the gun's barrel, the two slowly moving in a circle. Thunder rolled in the background. Heavy rain started to fall, making it rather hard to see.

"Why? You don't have to do this." Lucas asked, completely drenched in rain. TL had a maniacal look to him.

"I've been in love with Ness before you even set eyes on him. I'm positive that I must do this. You've gotten between me and him, and that's something I can't let happen. Don't worry, I'll send my deepest condolences to him for you." Lucas had no other choice. he ran straight at him. The gun fired.

His left shoulder exploded with pain. However, he shut out the pain, and took a swing with his rock-hard cast. The jock tumbled to the ground, clutching his face, the gun sliding along the concrete. Lucas immediately grabbed something rolling around and went for the gun.

Standing up, Lucas held the gun up shakily towards TL. TL stood up.

"Don't move." Lucas whimpered. TL raised his hands.

"So you win?" TL said, bored. He lowered his hands. Reaching in his back pocket, he pulled out a knife. "Put the gun down. You're out of ammo."

Sure enough, when the gun's trigger was pulled, it made a clicking sound. He silently pulled out the bullet in his pocket, the thing that was rolling along the ground. With the gun behind his back, he reloaded a single round.

"I'll give you credit, Luke. You have guts to run at an armed man. However, your efforts were in vain. Any last words?" TL said, taunting Lucas.

"Yeah." Lucas said cooly.

"What are they?"

"Don't call me Luke." Lucas then fired, watching the jock fall to the ground, lifeless.

* * *

**Wow. Things sure took a turn for the worse. I feel bad for TL... then again, the NessXLucas pairing should never be broken. Please leave a review of what you think. This one was quite a bit longer, hitting 1.5k words. Shows what I'll do to keep the community happy, even if I did work a bit more on this one than usual. I love you guys! :3**

* * *

_The next chapter, Bloody Hands, is coming out tomorrow. (April 19, 2015)_


	6. (6) Bloody Hands

**Hey guys! Triple here to give you the next installment of ANB. I know. You probably all hate me for the last chapter. I wanted it to be fast-paced, but it was possibly too fast-paced. Please understand. S**t's goin' down.**

**I feel like a fatal flaw of mine when dealing with this type of stuff is under-development. I will try to work on that. Anyways, TRIP OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Bloody Hands

Lucas looked down at the corpse that was once alive. A blood trailed from his chest, where he was shot. He trembled slightly. He removed his hand from his shoulder to see that it was covered in red. He had no idea what to do. How will Ness react?

He searched TL to see if there was anything worth his time. It was then he found a note, tucked away in his pocket. He read it carefully. His expression hardened. Removing the shirt of the corpse, he found what was wrong.

This wasn't TL. It was a prop, swapped out when he wasn't looking. A blood pack was taped underneath the shirt, making it seem real. However, the body was real. It had skin, hair, nails. TL wasn't messing around. He killed someone for this.

Now that he got a better look, he saw where the similarities ended. TL must've bleached the kid's hair. It wasn't blonde. It was almost white-gold. He looked again at the note. The note read, "I underestimated you, Lucas. However, I'm the one getting the last laugh. If you touch Ness again starting tomorrow, or speak to anyone else about your new dilemma, I'll end you. And Ness."

* * *

Ness looked back at today. It's been rather eventful. It was only four days ago that he met Lucas. How did he develop feelings for him so fast? It all started at a Mamba Juice, where Ness ran into him, all alone. He seemed so shy. But Ness knew that he was someone that he wanted to be with.

He was already at terms with his sexuality. When he first laid his eyes on him, he instantly brightened up. "Love at first sight," if you will. However, there was something more to him. He felt a connection. Something outside the normal feelings he was used to. He couldn't put his finger on it.

He looked at the heart monitor, tracking every beat. It droned on with a constant, "Beep... beep... beep..."

Ness looked over at the window that peered out into the sterile hallway of the hospital floor he was on. Looking over, he saw Lucas, trudging on through the hallways, moving around by propping himself upright along the walls.

"Holy shit!" Ness yelled. "Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep," the machine bleated, as if also detecting trouble. He detached the wires. The doctor then looked over in Ness' direction.

"Ness, no!" the doctor yelled, trying to chase after him. It was too late. Ness was already there, clutching Lucas' bleeding shoulder, kissing his pale forehead. Ness, however, was also getting more and more pale.

"I-I'm s-sorry, N-ness..." Lucas stuttered, woozy from blood loss. Before he knew it, they both passed out, staying in each other's embrace.

* * *

Lucas woke up, in a similar get-up as Ness, to a doctor's uneasy expression.

Lucas looked at his shoulder. Fresh stitches were there in the place of the bullet.

"Luckily, no infections. You did great in surgery, but it was what was in it that scared me. Lucas, you were shot." Lucas gulped. Ness is most definitely going to find out. TL will not react well.

* * *

"Luke! I heard the news. Why didn't you tell me you were in danger?" Ness said, worry dripping from his expression.

"I-I didn't know. Whoever shot me has a bone to pick o-or something," Lucas said, trying to get through this without much romance or mentions of TL.

"Well," Ness said, wrapping his arms around him, "You're safe with me." Lucas wanted to enjoy the warm affection of Ness, but sadly, it was inevitable. He broke free of his grasp. He would have to slowly ease out of this relationship.

"Stop. J-just..." And with that, Lucas ran, with tears in his eyes. Lucas thought Ness was the one. Obviously fate disagreed. "Smooth," Lucas whimpered quietly.

* * *

Ness laid down, trying to process what happened. Lucas, of all people didn't- want him? He sat there confused. He got shot in the arm... and suddenly, he tries to stay away. Is he trying to protect him? What mess has Lucas got himself into? If Lucas was getting shot... this was serious. He could've died. And if they know that Ness is important to Lucas... Ness gulped. All Ness knew was, Lucas's trying to keep him alive.

* * *

Lucas sat on his bed. He took a taxi over to his house, after checking out at the doctor. He contemplated his relationship with Ness. Ness seemed wholeheartedly into the relationship. Why wouldn't he? He loves Lucas, and isn't being harmed in the process. Or so he thinks. However, Lucas is getting blackmailed.

"I have to let go of the one I love, to keep him alive," Lucas said, muttering to himself. "How stupid is that?" All he had was his memories. First was Mamba Juice. Then, the moment where, he risked his life- and his- to tell him... that- that he loves him. Shouldn't he do the same? He sat there, contemplating the decision. Well, first, he should at least get ready for his "first day" even though it should have been four days ago.

"I don't know how I'll do it, but I will. I will be with you, Ness." Lucas said, without fear of TL listening in.

* * *

**Not much action, but it's all the calm before the storm. I hope you enjoyed! As always, I love hearing from you guys, so leave a review!**

* * *

_The next chapter, "Saved by The Bell", is coming later today._


	7. (7) Saved by the Bell

**Hey guys, I know, based on the action in "The Fight Over Heaven", "Bloody Hands" seemed dull, but it ironed out some of the things I forgot to pay attention to. Now I don't feel like I missed anything, which usually screws me up further in when I realize things weren't explained well. Anyways, just me rambling. I want to start another series soon, so a bit more action is occurring on this account.**

**Paradigm of Writing- I always look forward to our conversations. You give me the hope that's needed to make this series continue.**

**Leave a review telling me which ships you want to see. If I ****don't want to burn it to the ground****like the ship, then I might just pick it. Anyways, TRIP OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Saved by the Bell

Lucas already had his supplies packed up. He wasn't having angst over school. He was plenty smart, it was that there are people in school. They judge. But one of those people at school is far worse. He kills.

* * *

The doctor approached Ness.

"We took an x-ray and confirmed that your rib has started the healing process, and has progressed far enough that you may return to school. Though it would be wise to stay, we know that you have... things," the doctor said uncomfortably, "To attend to. You're free to go."

"Thank you." Ness said sincerely.

"Don't thank us, thank your mother. She made us," the doctor chuckled. The doctor started disattaching wires from Ness's body. The heart monitor made one final beep, everlasting, before it turned off.

"You better get going."

* * *

Lucas was already registered for his classes. He sent countless email while in the hospital, making sure he had his schedule ready.

"First period, Chemistry." Lucas said, reading his schedule aloud. It was on the other end of the school. Starting towards it, he was then slammed into a locker. "Hey, look. It's the faggot." said a familiar murderous blonde, backed up with his friends who looked cruelly at him. Lucas balled his fists.

"I hope you read our agreement," TL whispered into Lucas's ear. His breath reeked of peppermint, in the way that burns your eyes. "It'd be a real shame if... you know..." TL looked down at his knife, poking slightly out of his pocket. He pushed it further in. "You know the conditions. Follow them. I'm always watching." With that, TL patted Lucas's cheek twice, as if saying, "Good boy," and left, angering Lucas even more.

* * *

Ness took off the patient's gown he was wearing. It humbled him, no doubt, to have nothing on except a gown that was gave anyone a clear look of what's going on behind him. He wondered if Lucas ever noticed. Not that he cared. He saw Lucas completely naked. Changing into his favorite blue-and-yellow striped shirt, jean shorts, and classic baseball cap, he hailed a cab to school.

* * *

Lucas walked through the maze of hallways, without a clue of where he was going. He looked around. If only Ness was here... wait. No. No more Ness. TL apparently has eyes everywhere. But does he? Is it a bluff? If it's bluffing, Lucas would buy into it. He doesn't want Ness to die. He could accept his own death. Just... not Ness.

It was now while he was lost in his thoughts that he ran into someone, making both of them topple to the ground

"Oh god. I'm so sorry!" Lucas said, embarrassed.

"It's fine..." the boy grunted. "You looked lost. Are you new?" he asked, while getting back up.

"Yeah. I-I'm Lucas." Lucas said, with an apologetic expression.

"Red. Nice to meet you. Where ya heading?" Red asked.

"Chemistry."

"With Mr. Austin?" Lucas nodded.

"Oh man! I have the same class. Here, follow me." Red said, ushering him to his class.

When the bell rang, everyone took their seat. Red sat next to Lucas, pulled out a book and put in some earbuds. A large man with a soft expression entered the room. The first thing Lucas noticed was the man's head. It was completely bald. A few people muttered.

"Hello class. I see we have a new face. Everybody, this is Lucas Collins. Say hello..." he said, politely. A few of the girls looked at each other, giggling. The rest did a monotone greeting to him. The expected response.

"Now we have that taken care of," Mr. Austin boomed, "Let's take roll... Red Anderson?" Red looked up from his book, and pulled out an earbud.

"Here." Red said, plainly.

"Good. Savannah Benson?" Mr. Austin continued. He went down the list, everybody replying to their name. Lucas zoned out until he heard a familiar name.

"Ness Prescott." Austin called. Not here?"

"Here! Ness called, entering the door, absolutely exasperated.

"You better have a good reason for being late, Prescott."

"I do. Here." he said, handing him a doctor's note. Mr. Austin examined the pass.

"Okay. Well, everyone, you probably already know Ness. Go ahead and sit down at the table with our new student, Lucas." Lucas furrowed his brow as Ness sat down beside him.

"I know why you're doing this. Please. I can help. Who's doing this anyways? Who shot you?"

"TL."

"No. No. Nononononono-" Ness whimpered, in shock.

"Shh!" Lucas hissed.

"I... c-can't w-we just call the police?"

"I can't. He has our phones bugged, most definitely. And he can track our movements. Unless the police are in this class." Lucas said, sarcastically. Red popped an earbud out, after hearing something.

"Did you say you need the police?" Red said. "My dad is chief of OPD. I can get him to help."

"Really?" Ness asked.

Lucas looked at Red. "Thank you so much."

Ness planted a small kiss on Lucas's cheek. Red gazed at them.

"Woah. Ness? Y-you're?" Red stuttered. This was obviously news to most of the school.

"Don't tell anyone though. Word might spread and soon we'll have a problem." Ness whispered, looking around. Nobody else really paid attention. Ness breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Let's get through this." Ness said, squeezing Lucas's hand.

* * *

During lunch, Ness grabbed Lucas by the shoulder. He looked troubled. He made sure it was the uninjured one, so it wouldn't cause any pain. "I need to talk to you, privately." Ness dragged Lucas into the out-of-order men's bathroom, where he dragged him into a stall. Lucas was stunned at how urgent Ness was being.

"Do you love me?" Ness said. Lucas looked sincerely at him.

"Of course." he said, comforting Ness.

"I'm sorry. I was worried with the whole deal with TL, that, you know, you thought I wasn't worth it. And then with the whole Red thing..."

"Wait. You thought I was in love with Red?" Lucas said.

"I know, stupid... I just-" Ness stopped, as Lucas pressed up against him.

"I will always be yours." Lucas said, and the kissed him. A long time need was met, as the taste of Ness's sweet lips finally returned to Lucas. Even a day was too long.

"You know, no teacher or custodian ever goes in this bathroom," Ness said, gently. Lucas looked at Ness.

"Are you saying-" Lucas said, before Ness saw Lucas look at his pants.

"Are you ready?" Ness said, kissing Lucas's neck. Lucas gave a slight nod, and the pants slid off.

* * *

Ness looked at Lucas. They were both huffing loudly, as they were both exhausted.

"I love you, Ness." Lucas gasped.

"I love you, too."

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly. It was until eighth period, they saw a problem. It was English, and Mrs. Whitley took roll.

"Lucas Collins?"

"Here." Lucas said with a smile. He looked at Ness, who was also in the room. He winked at him, and Ness blushed.

"Olivia Kendra?"

"Here," said a very petite voice.

"Thomas Lincoln?"

"Here." Ness stared in horror. Lucas didn't understand. Wait. Thomas Lincoln? Lucas turned around. He felt so blind. Right there, 3 seats to the right was the blonde villain, with piercing green eyes, and he did not look happy. Lucas looked back at Ness. He gave Lucas an expression. He understood perfectly. Avoid him at all costs.

* * *

"Okay, class. That looks like it. You have the last fifteen minutes to do whatever you like." Lucas never was once more scared in his life. TL marched his way to Lucas and Ness.

"Well, Ness. I didn't you would be such a faggot for the star player of the baseball team." Shit! It's obvious that TL knew. What could they do?

"Fuck you. Why are you doing this, Thomas? We were best friends." Ness growled. TL twitched at the name Thomas.

"You are clueless. Did you ever think that maybe, I wanted to be more than friends?" TL asked, almost maniacally. Lucas looked at his face. It had a large bruise from where he smashed him with his cast. He forgot about it.

He looked down at it. It had two predominant names, Ness and Red. A few others signed it, classmates who mostly signed it since he was friends with Ness.

"Well. This is it. I hope you thought Ness was worth it. Move, and I'll kill him now. Same with you, Ness." He brought his knife to Lucas's arm, to first mess with him. He ran it down his left arm.

Slowly, beads of crimson trickled out. Ness could only watch, horrified. Lucas kept his eyes closed. It burned. He wanted to grab the knife. With what hand? One hand was in a cast, the other, pinned down by TL's open hand. Plus, he'd just stab down. Lucas needed more time...

"You two are such cowards," TL said, "If you joined me, Ness, you wouldn't have to die." TL offered. Lucas turned around. everybody's backs were turned. TL would be able to kill him and Ness, and make a clean getaway.

"Never." Ness said, defiantly. if that wasn't brave enough for Ness, he went a step further spat in TL's face.

"Why you little shit!" TL exclaimed. He turned the knife on to Ness. Then the bell rang. TL was flinched, which turned into a huge mistake. Lucas immediately took the knife from him, and stabbed it through TL's hand, while Ness took by the torso and ran out of the classroom. TL's screams were drowned out by the endless masses of teens trying to get down the hallways.

* * *

**Ha. That's grade A NessXLucas fluff right there. I'm very satisfied with how this one turned out. I'm hitting over 500 views on this series. That's a huge milestone. To think this series has only been around for half a week. It's astounding. I love you guys.**

* * *

_The next chapter, "Anticipation", is coming tomorrow. (April 20, 2015)_


	8. (8) Anticipation

**Hey guys, Triple here. No, I did NOT die. I had to take an official leave for a day due to the hellspawn that is studying for exams. Anyways, here's another chapter of ANB, featuring the two brothers from different MOTHER's. Please don't kill me for not getting one out yesterday… or for that horrible pun… please. Let me catch my breath. Okay! I hope you guys enjoy! TRIP OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Anticipation

Ness looked up at the bulletin board hung up inside of the cafeteria. Shit. Homecoming's tomorrow. He completely forgot. He would have to try to get Lucas to get on board... assuming Lucas is okay with them being out in public together. Ness has tried his best to calm down Lucas, but to no avail. He's constantly on the look out for TL, the literally backstabbing jerk.

"Hey Ness! Whatcha looking at?" Lucas asked. He seemed rather calm this morning, for some reason... however, he blushed, knowing that he had to ask. He chose to save it for a later time… he had just the way to do it.

"Why are you so happy?" Ness said, laughing at how care-free Lucas is right now.

"Guess." Lucas said, smugly. Ness facepalmed.

"Of course! New shoes!" Ness said.

"Noo..." Lucas said.

"I'm just kidding, you goof! I know it's your birthday! Gosh. I'm your boyfriend! Have a little faith..."

Lucas looked hesitant.

"Oh my god... I forgot." Lucas said.

"Wait, what were you happy about then?" Ness said.

"I was gonna say that I got a perfect score on the History quiz..." Lucas said, in a daze. Ness snickered. Lucas always seemed concerned about his grades. Even when he stabbed TL straight through his hand, he shrugged it off and asked what Ness got for number four on the worksheet.

"I've gotcha covered. And by the way," Ness added, reaching into his back pouch, "Happy birthday." Ness then gave him the present he had waiting for him.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Lucas said, embarrassed.

"Of course I did." Ness retorted. He knew that Lucas would like it, too. Inside was a colored pencil set made for advanced writers, with at least five hundred different colors. Lucas's face said it all. Then, reaching for a specific red, he put it next to Ness's hat for comparison.

"Perfect." Lucas said, grinning widely. Ness's already red face started matching the pencil too. Lucas pulled Ness in tight. A few people looked, wide-eyed, as they saw Ness accept the embrace, warmly. The leader of the baseball team, and probably one of the most popular boys at school is hugging someone that's never been seen since yesterday.

"Um, Ness?" someone said, tapping on his shoulder. "Who's this kid?" Everyone was dead silent. Ness coolly turned around.

* * *

Lucas looked at Ness. He didn't know what to think. Will he just say, "Oh, he's some loser who tried to make out with me," or will he actually go through with this? Ness looked deeply in Lucas's eyes, with a look of pure determination, then turned around.

"This is Lucas. He's my boyfriend. Problem?" Ness said, annoyed. Various murmurs were heard from the crowd. Lucas hardened his expression, grabbing Ness's hand. Might as well give everyone his message: Ness is his, and only his.

"Uh… no. Not at all. Just sorta shocked." the guy said, taken aback, and reddening horribly. Lucas's expression softened. He looked at everyone else in the crowd. Some blushed, some laughed, and some regarded him coldly.

The group broke up. Nobody messes with Ness. That was a rule that Lucas saw come into existence when he started going here. Ness looked back at Lucas.

"See? There's nothing to worry about. I will always stand up for you. You forget what we've been through. I'll protect you," Ness said. Lucas looked at him, remembering the events that happened before this, and added to that.

"And I'll protect you," Lucas said strongly, looking at his shoulder. He doesn't regret taking the bullet for Lucas's love. Hell, he'd take a few more. Anything to protect his angel. This love is going to stay. That little scene yesterday confirmed it. Lucas must've looked rather concerned, because Ness put his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you. Now let's go celebrate a birthday," Ness said, reassuringly.

* * *

Ness's mother greeted Lucas and Ness at the door.

"Well, how's my two favorite boys doing?" Ness blushed.

"Oh Mom… you know we're adults, right?" Ness said, embarrassed by the gesture. Lucas patted his shoulder. Ness guessed he welcomed this sort-of behavior. Most likely due to how he doesn't have a mom anymore. While Ness was thinking about this, Lucas stopped at the front door to Ness's house, and almost cried. Ness already went over this with his mom. Nothing too crazy, but nothing too bland either. Of course, being a mother, she chose to choose the lesser of two extremes. That is, she went for the one that would be more enjoyable for her, which was going all out.

Ness walked up and was greeted to a nerd's paradise. Music from Ness knew that the Internet was a huge help for the inspiration, with video game characters greeting him in the form of balloons, baked goods, and more. Several presents sat on the kitchen counter. Ness approached his mother.

"You do know it's just the two of us, right?" Ness said, sheepishly, through the dim black lights that Ness's mom switched to.

"Of course, sweetie. I just wanted him to feel special. His parents won't be here, so I thought I would throw him something he won't forget." she said, looking at how joyful Lucas was, before settling down in front of the front TV, where a copy of Mario Kart was primed.

"How many tutorials did you look through just to turn the system on?" Ness said, amazed.

"Three," she admitted.

* * *

Lucas kicked Ness's face in on Mario Kart. Ness looked sheepishly at Lucas as he celebrated his seventh first-place win. Lucas could tell that Ness was done. He was quite tired of it to, but it put a smile on his face to be able enjoy his favorite game with his favorite person. Ness put down the controller.

"Okay. You're obviously better. However, who's the better gift giver?" Ness said, with a look of anticipation. Lucas was rather tempted. He didn't like receiving gifts, since he wanted to be self-sufficient. But of course, Lucas didn't have all the money in the world. His part-time jobs gave him enough to indulge himself a little, but he always had a tiny tinge of regret every time he paid for a new video game or the new iPhone. He put the guilt out of his mind. This is his boyfriend. Let's see how well Ness nailed his interests.

* * *

Lucas immediately dove for the elongated box. Ness swatted his hand away.

"Save that one for last." Ness said, exasperated that he immediately chose the box that he thought was most special. Luckily, Lucas didn't let it get to him. He happily reached for a smaller box. When he opened up the next box, he gasped at the shiny red New 3DS that sat there, amongst the gift wrap, waiting for him.

"Thanks so much… I mean, I already had a 2DS, but it's much worse than this one…"

Lucas put it aside, and started opening more gifts. The newest NVIDIA graphics card was opened up, and Lucas grinned.

"How did you know I needed one?" Ness blushed.

"I may have used your computer, and saw how outdated it was… you know, I play baseball, but I'm not hopelessly defunct when dealing with technology," Ness said, blushing slightly.

A few more gifts were opened. Lucas sat there in awe. Sure, the Prescotts spent a pretty penny on Lucas, but it was well worth it. Then, he was down to the last present. Lucas opened it carefully. Inside, was a tuxedo, paired with the dress pants, shirt, and an emerald green tie, staring up at him. Lucas looked confounded, before Ness's eyes told the entire story.

"I know that we've been through a lot. You've saved me countless times. Now it's time to repay you. Will you go to Homecoming with me?"

* * *

**Well, there you go. Another long chapter, which by now, you've already read. There's more fluffy stuff instead of the action, but I quite prefer this type over the other. However, don't fret, action isn't just going to end right here, in these words. There's still a killer out there, and he goes by the name of Thomas Lincoln.**

* * *

_The next chapter, "A Hand Held Tight", is coming tomorrow. (April 22, 2015)_


	9. (9) A Hand Held Tight

**Hey guys, Triple here. Don't hate me, this isn't permanent. I just have a lot of exams. I should be posting normally at the end of school. However, I will try my hardest to stay on schedule. Anyways, here's the long-anticipated Chapter 9 of ANB. Enjoy! TRIP OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Hand Held Tight

Lucas woke up to the sound of a doorbell. He got up, still in his underwear, and approached the piece of wood separating him from his boyfriend. Lucas jostled the locks until he heard the click. Then he opened it up to see a smiling face with a tuxedo in hand.

"Heya, Lucas! Are you ready?" Ness said. Lucas looked down at himself.

"Does it look like I am?" Lucas replied feebly.

"Not particularly... wait," Ness said, while wrapping his tie over Lucas. "There."

"Funny." Lucas said, but couldn't help himself smiling. "Come inside."

* * *

Pulling out his tuxedo, still neatly folded in its box, he studied Ness, who was in the living room and already stripping. God, he was adorable. His flat chest was the result of his fitness, with a slight six-pack jutting from it. Again, not too much, but it still was present. Lucas couldn't help but drool, which ended up landing on his bed.

"Shit." Lucas muttered. Apparently, Lucas muttered it just loud enough, that Ness looked over. Realizing what just happened, Ness laughed.

"You know, I can change in another room if I'm too hot for ya." Ness said with a smirk.

"I'm dying." Lucas said in mock contempt. He was already bright red. However, he changed the subject. Lucas took off his pants to get his dress pants on as well.

* * *

About when they finally got dressed, they heard another knock on the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by the squeals and pinching of cheeks, all generously given by Ness's mom.

"Oh, you boys look so adorable!" she adored. Ness peaked his head through the doorway, buttoning his shirt.

"Mom? Could you lower the excitement levels by like, five? It's just Homecoming."

"If I made no big deal about it, it would be against my morals as a mother," Ness's mom said solemnly. "Anyways, I'm just here to take a few pictures. Go ahead and finish up." And with that, she scooted the couple back into Lucas's bedroom.

* * *

Buttoning the jacket, Lucas stepped back, looking at himself in the mirror. It'll do, he decided. Finally, he attended to his hair, which he did in the bathroom with some hair gel. With his usual swoop to the left, he gave his hair the spike in the front it always possessed. He chose to see how Ness was doing.

Entering the room, he saw Ness gazing upon his lucky cap.

"I guess I shouldn't wear this," he said, shrugging. He started applying hair gel. Lucas then stopped him immediately.

"No," Lucas said, smiling slightly. "Wear it like this." he said, casually running his fingers through it, messing it up. Lucas wished he could just keep his hands immersed in the soft black mane, but sadly, it probably won't look okay with the rest of the attendees at Homecoming. "Much better." he said, finally, taking his hands out.

In the mirror, a handsome boy with a completely red face looked at Lucas, with eyes of pure desire. Lucas kissed Ness's neck.

"Save it for after the dance."

* * *

Lucas decided to drive. He didn't really want the whole hospital thing to occur again. Reaching the parking lot, Lucas parked neatly and ushered his date out of the car. Buying a white rose from the florist along the way, he safely tucked it into Ness's jacket, the bloom sticking out proudly. Ness reached out for Lucas's hand, which was soon tightly gripped in his.

"Let's do this," Ness said with confidence.

From fifty yards away, the smell of hairspray already overwhelmed Ness's nose. Gah, it was bad. They always were. Every girl he brought always dumped him here, for no reason other than to be able to check off "dumping the most popular guy in school" off of her life-long bucket list.

He had to remember. This isn't about the dance. It's about Lucas. Lucas was his, and he was Lucas's. That was the point Ness wanted to make. And he'll do it, no matter what it took.

Immediately noting who was at the door, checking tickets, he eased up. It was Red.

"Hey Red." Ness said, handing him two tickets. Red whistled.

"You two are looking sharp. So you're really going through with this?" he said, with a tinge of concern in his voice.

"I think so." Ness said, with a quick glance at the blushing blonde at his side.

"Well then," slowly opening the door, with a slight grin on his face, "In you go."

* * *

Lucas wasn't sure what he thought. The cheap decor and smells of drama seemed a bit much for Lucas's interests. However, he did it for Ness. Lucas searched the room, looking for anything that looked worth his time. He then saw a photo booth. Perfect. A place to hide. Wait. Gah. He bit his lip, realizing that survival mode shouldn't be implemented in a high school dance. He'll just have to brave it. And luckily, it's so much easier with his boyfriend at his side, easily maintaining Lucas's white-knuckled grip.

After a while, a blue-haired teen along with his date finally got up and approached the couple. Ness greeted them.

"Hey Ness! Looking good! So, you gonna introduce us to your friend?"

"This is Lucas," Ness said, showing an expression, which Lucas immediately deciphered as, "Stop looking like you want to kill them." He started relaxing his expression.

"Hey Luke. Is it okay I call you that?" he said, politely.

"Yeah. No problem," Lucas said, but thought back in his mind to TL. He quickly brushed off the memory.

"I'm Ike. And this," motioning to his date, "Is Sam." he said with a flourish.

"Hi." she said. Sam had the same color of hair as Lucas, yet it seemed to reflect the colors of the stage lights installed in the cafeteria. There didn't seem to be a single flaw to her skin. Now she, Lucas thought, is a lucky catch. However, he was luckier, he remembered.

"So. Where are your dates?" he said, trying to move the conversation along. Lucas's smile tugged at his lips.

"You're looking at him," Ness said.

"Oh wow," Ike said, rather shocked, "I didn't think you swerved that way. But, it's cool. I don't care. Hey, enjoy the dance." he said, regaining composure.

"Well, they're nice," Lucas said timidly.

"Yeah, I know. Hey. I'm going to go to the bathroom. You hang out here. I promise I'll be back."

* * *

Ness did his business quickly. He then walked up to the sink. His face was still rather red. He splashed some water in his face. "For Lucas," he whispered. However, the calmness that he collected was soon gone, when he heard screams from outside the door.

* * *

"Everybody against the wall!" a familiar cry rang. TL, in a pure white tuxedo, stood, in the middle of the gym, clutching a gun to somebody, who looked at him with a look of defeat. Several people in all black, including masks, pointed their guns toward the crowd. One looked upon Ness, and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the crowd.

"Let him go, Fox. This is between me and him." TL said sadistically. Ness could see the gauze where Lucas stabbed him.

"Release him," Ness said.

"Or what?" TL said, laughing. "You do know you are facing a team of highly-qualified assassins. However, I'd rather not get blood stains all over this suit."

"What do you want?" Ness said, angrily.

"Simple. A trade. I spare this bastard and I'll take you. We'll leave, and nobody will have to die."

"We both know that's not going to happen." Ness said.

"Mm. Quite." Ness looked at the opposing wall. Red. He put a finger to his mouth, indicating silence. He quietly motioned in a squad of police, slowly filling in. "However, I believe it'll have to be someone on your side. You don't have the advantage."

"On the contrary."

"Oh?" TL said interested. "You mean the pathetic squad of police behind me? It'll take a lot more than that."

Suddenly, TL stomped his foot. The ceiling exploded with more people, guns blazing.

Every student immediately ran for an exit. The assassins focused on their new target, taking cover behind tables. In the middle, TL started calling in a rope to take him out of the school. Lucas shrieked, kicking violently until a syringe went into his neck, and he went limp. Ness yelled. He had to figure out something.

Then, Ness noticed the gun, laying on the ground, from one of the assassins who was shot. Ness took it, and lined up. They were starting to ascend now. He concentrated, then fired. The bullet sailed seamlessly through the air, embedding itself into the head of the murderer. He went limp, and TL and Lucas tumbled to the ground.

Ness got a running start, then dove, letting Lucas fall into his arms.

"Captain down!" Fox yelled. "Retreat!"

Ness held Lucas, grabbing his hand. Lucas took shallow breaths, still unconscious from the drug. Ness wept, while hell blazed around him.

As the last bullets rang, the rest of the police squad advanced, while the chief, Red's dad, grabbed the two boys and hauled them out, trying to separate them into different ambulances. However, he found this impossible. Ness refused to. He forever held on tight to Lucas, pledging, with tears in his eyes, to never let go again.

* * *

**There we go. *Drops mic and walks away* Hope you guys enjoyed. It's way past my bedtime. Remember to review! I'll answer you guys in the morning.**

* * *

_The next chapter, "Fortified", is coming tomorrow. (April 24, 2015)_


	10. (10) Fortified

**Hey guys, Triple here for yet another amazin' chapter of ANB. As always, school is being a pain, but I just managed to get this one out. Have a great day guys!**

**Paradigm of Writing - I've been having some issues with my phone recently. If you need to urgently speak, I would suggest PM'ing me or emailing. Those two ways are the only ways I can guarantee contact right now. Sorry, but hopefully I get this figured out. And the "peaking" was a simple typo. :)**

**We've hit our tenth chapter, the first week, and we've gotten to 700 views. If the trend continues, we'll have 150 more tomorrow. That's insane. It's going nowhere but up, and fast! Remember, if you've just been binging and have reached this point, this train of hype isn't over. Remember to follow for more of this epic series! Also, to top this amazing news, after a lot of reading up on the rating guidelines, I found out that I can stay at a T rating, for now. This should increase how many people are reading as well. The more, the merrier! TRIP OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Fortified

Red paced the floor in the hospital. Gah, this is his fault. He was security. He was supposed to be protecting Ness and Lucas from TL. He should have seen this whole thing coming. But now, what will he do? Ness and Lucas already know now how big of a deal this is… it's time. Plus, he sees something in these two… partially just because one of them just took out the biggest enemy of the OPD to date.

"Lucas." Ness said, softly. It's funny. Just a week ago, this was very opposite. He was sitting in this very bed while Lucas just shot TL. However, this time, that shot was permanent. The police made the statement that TL was dead. Why doesn't he feel anything? He shot a living, breathing thing. Maybe because he had reasons for it? The police would probably decide this. Surprisingly, he hasn't heard a single word from any police representative. However, these thoughts rushed out of his mind, once he heard a rustling in the bed.

"N-Ness?" he whispered softly. He was very pale. The drug that TL shot into him was a toxin. Easily removable, the doctor was able to flush it out without any problem. However, it took the life out of Lucas. Ness leaned over the fragile boy and kissed his forehead. Gah, he was cute even when ill. No wonder he fell in love with Lucas the second he locked eyes.

The door slowly opened. Red peeked his head in.

"Ness, can I talk with you?" he asked.

* * *

The two boys walked the hallways. Ness was asked simple questions by Red, like, "How are you feeling?" or "How's Lucas?" He was thoroughly touched by Red, who, despite only personally knowing Ness for a few weeks, managed to save him from a crazy monster. After a lengthy talk about the wellness of the couple, Red cleared his throat, obviously indicating to Ness that he wanted to swap topics.

"So, the police wanted to thank you for your service," Red said.

"What do you mean?"

"Thomas Lincoln has been a problem for years. He went previously as a different alias, James Richard. However, he changed it, most likely to throw the government off. He led a gang of assassins who killed for money. However, you came into the picture." Red continued.

"What was special about me?" Ness asked.

"Well, he committed many other crimes, such as rape, primarily male peers. He fell in love with you," he explained, "But not in a real 'loving' way. More like a deep infatuation."

"That explains a lot," Ness said, recalling to how nice he seemed to always treat Ness.

"Yeah. Anyways, we're getting off topic. The point is, we tried years to find him. You always ran into him in a matter of hours. We also think, because of this, you would make a great addition to our search." Ness had to take that in.

"I'm not sure… it sounds too dangerous."

"We understand. However, we still want to give you and Lucas proper gun training so you can defend yourselves. Our first session will be in the central police office at ten. Assuming Lucas has regained his strength, of course." Ness said, finally. He could tell that Red was concerned about him and Lucas. It was actually rather heartwarming. However, the mention of that name made him immediately turn back the way he came.

"I-I'll see you at ten," Ness said behind him.

* * *

Lucas slowly got up and detached the IV. The doctor said he was free to go, and that the police paid for his procedure. He looked at the clock. Nine. He remembered that Ness told him about gun training. He quickly got dressed.

"Gun training," Lucas said to himself. "Gah, just another class to take." Lucas tried to look at the situation he was dealing with. The people who tried to kill him are obviously going to come back. It's inevitable. However, he would be trained. He'll know how to defend himself. He'll know how to fight back. And looking at his cast, now littered with signatures from admirers from school, but also with a drop of blood from when he bludgeoned TL in the face with it, he realized how deadly he could be.

* * *

The police office looked a lot more crowded than usual. Of course, Lucas has never been here before, but it looked like it shouldn't be holding this many people. The entire police force lined the the room, leading to the shooting range, shaking hands with Ness and Lucas as they passed by. Lucas thought it was all a bit too much, but appreciated the politeness.

"Okay. Now that we're here, I want you two to have one of these," Red said, offering both of them a fully-loaded pistol, nonchalantly.

"You trust us?" Lucas asked, warily.

"Of course. Anyways, these are nine millimeter CZ 75 SP-oh-one pistols, with shock-resistant carbon fiber grips, to help cut on the recoil. These are as good of pistols as you could hope to get. Please don't fire them here." While walking, he explained a bit about the gun, holding up his own. Lucas followed along to his instructions. Finally, they reached the shooting range. The two got into separate stalls and put in earplugs to help cut down on the noise.

"Okay. So. This is your safety," Red explained, pointing to a small switch on the side. "Keep it on unless you're in danger. Obviously, when you turn it off, you actually fire." Red shot a round, each bullet landing perfectly in the red circle. After emptying his gun, he got the attention of Ness and Lucas once more.

"When reloading, you first want to reach for this clasp," Red lectured, pointing near the handle of the gun. When he flicked it, the empty cartridge fell out of the bottom. "Obviously, you know what to do next." He pushed a new cartridge into the slot until it clicked, and then cocked the pistol back.

"And that's all there is to maintenance. Now, I want you to try." Red said, slightly amused by the level of awe he was receiving from the couple. After an hour of practicing these steps, Red put down his pistol.

"For now, leave the pistols with me. I don't want to be responsible for you accidentally shooting yourself at home. Plus, we haven't taught you anything regarding aim, anyways. So, I guess that's a rap," Red said. "Good work to day."

* * *

Ness rode with Lucas to his house. Knowing how chill Lucas was with letting people do whatever, he jumped onto the sofa and reclined.

"If only we could be a normal couple," Ness said, "Maybe then we wouldn't have to carry around freaking guns. I just want to be with you."

"Well, hopefully this doesn't have to last." Lucas replied, wistfully. He looked up at the ceiling. Red's dad took the liberty to install "security measures" in Lucas's house, so the two can have a sanctuary. However, it was all a bit too much. All this careful planning has left Lucas as an almost prisoner to the police and their protection program. So they sit in a shelter that's no longer a home to Lucas, fortified from all dangers. But also fortified from freedom. Lucas tried to shake this thought. "Even if it does end up being this way… as long as I have you, I don't care."

"Valid point," Ness said. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." He then proceeded to tackle Lucas in a full body hug, pressing his lips against Lucas's.

"N-nn-" Lucas stuttered, only to be rejected of words by the sudden love attack.

"I hope you know," Ness said, breaking away from him, panting slightly, "That they can restrict what goes on outside, but not what goes on inside." Lucas looked at him, blushing. He risked his life for him. He returned the favor. No matter what, Ness is his soulmate.

* * *

**Annnnnnd there you go. Another chapter done, technically the next day, due to it being 2:00 am for me, but it at least proves my determination for this series. I will post as much as I can, guys, but no guarantees on what that entails. Anyways, off to bed with me. *yawns***

* * *

_The next chapter, "Ambush" is coming out later today._


	11. (11) Ambush

**Hey guys. Triple here. Sorry for the inactivity. I've been a bit burned out, with school and everything. Anyways, hopefully this is the start of a new beginning! (-1 rep for bad pun)**

**We've hit over 1.2k views on this series. Insanity. I love you guys! I can't wait for the end of school so I can post freely again. Anyways, PM me if you just wanna talk. I'm also open to playing SSB4, Pokemon, or Mario Kart 7 with any of you, and I'll have my friend code out soon. Anyways, TRIP OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Ambush

Sitting up and looking at the clock, Lucas saw how bad his insomnia's been. It's only been an hour since he "thought" he would be able to sleep. However, that was obviously not in the cards. Ness rustled next to him, obviously out of his equilibrium, since the warm presence next to him has disappeared. He looked so peaceful, so at ease… and yet at the same time, he could be killed at any given moment. They both went too far into this conflict, seen too much. Heck, Ness killed the leader of the organization. But wait… was he really? That was what Lucas struggled with. Possibly, Ness is sleeping soundly thinking, "That's it, it's all over."

When the term, "ignorance is bliss" is used, it shivers in comparison to this monster eating Lucas up inside. It's fear at it's worst, it's pain beyond belief… but, worst of all, it's the grief that his guardian angel, Ness… why, he could be taken from him in an instant. And he did NOT want that to happen. He got out of the bed and strolled into the hallway. Reaching for his phone, on the counter, he looked again at the clock. Three o' clock. Dang. Trying to banish the fogginess sleeping, but still being exhausted, he turned on the coffee maker, and began to brew a cup.

At the same time, he browsed his phone, and saw a new notification arise. Red. He quickly skimmed the message.

Red: Are you up? If not, I can wait until later…

Lucas thought carefully. He wanted to just flood him with texts on how he's not sure about this whole thing, how he's suspecting others are above the late TL, and how he's concerned with Ness's wellbeing. But he slowed down.

"Take it easy," Lucas muttered. "Don't make him think you're insane." He looked at the text again… might as well start off easy, then address the concerns as they become relevant.

Lucas: Yeah.

Red: Good. I was looking into through Thomas's files and his aliases… some of which who are still alive. Let's just say, I need to talk with you in person.

Lucas sighed. He looked back at the bedroom, where Ness was still sleeping. It shouldn't take long. Two to three hours at max, and then it's back off to bed.

Lucas: Okay. I'll meet you at the police station.

Red: Better idea. Meet at Lucy's, downtown. If anybody's expecting us to meet up, it'll be at the police station… might as well try something different. Better safe than sorry.

Lucas silently changed, and then left, driving with relative haste. He had a lot on his mind. Even more that he shoved aside. But he'll have to stay cool. Collected. He has to put on that mask, the one he became awfully good at, the one where it appears he has it all together.

* * *

Fox sat there, unassumingly, tapping on the table. He's a busy man, with a lot of work to do. However, this needed to be done. For the captain. He looked through his phone's feed. Various alerts were popping up, of different tasks with varying payments, all dealing with assassinations and conning. However, he could attend those later. He's never failed a mission. And he doesn't plan on failing one either.

Entering the diner, Lucas searched for Red. Not here. Must have had traffic coming in. He took a seat, and scanned the menu. Upon putting the menu down, a waitress approached him.

"What can I get you tonight?" she said kindly.

"Just a water for now. Waiting for a friend." he answered, politely. The waitress gave a quick nod, walked back, heels clicking against the wood, and soon went out of sight, heading through the metal doors leading into the kitchen. Lucas checked his phone again. Nothing. Hearing a noise, his vision shot back to the kitchen door, where the waitress came out, holding a glass of water. Putting it on the counter, the waitress smiled.

"Still waiting? Or do you want to order now?" she said.

"I guess I'll just order. I'll take the waffle platter," Lucas warily stated.

"How would you like your eggs?" she asked, jotting down words on her notepad.

"Scrambled."

"Well, I'll have it right out!" she exclaimed, cheerfully. And yet again, she disappeared from view. Clanking could be heard from the kitchen, and soon, the smell of waffles and bacon filled the air.

* * *

Red woke up in a sudden heat flash. With trembling hands, he propped himself up. Gah, he was over that nightmare… why the sudden reappearance? His boyfriend… getting shot in front of him… no. No longer. He's moved on. Dating women. No longer taking that path, with how many people accused him for his homosexuality. He picked his phone up from the night stand. A new notification. Reading it over, he flushed, his heat flash turning into a rush of ice in his veins.

Red: Better idea. Meet at Lucy's, downtown. If anybody's expecting us to meet up, it'll be at the police station… might as well try something different. Better safe than sorry.

He hastily changed into his tactical clothes, loaded his gun, then immediately called his team, barking commands.

"God, Lucas. What have you gotten yourself into?" he said to himself.

* * *

The waitress emerged from the kitchen with a handsome plate of food. Lucas felt his mouth water, but then stopped. The waitress looked around. Lucas immediately averted his gaze. Then, he saw it- the dripping of an unknown substance onto his awaited food. Lucas's stomach slowly curled into a knot. He got up, and walked hastily to the door, trying to stay as casual as possible. A gruff man soon rose from his seat. He grabbed Lucas's shoulder, rather roughly, and whispered in his ear.

"Why the rush? Aren't you waiting for someone?" he said, softly, in an almost singsong voice. Lucas slowly turned around, to see a notification pop up on the man's phone, which was sitting on the table.

Red: I'm coming. Don't go into the diner. It's a trap.

Lucas then scanned the room. Every person, with cold glances, had a gun pointed at him.

"C'mon… sit down. We were just about to have some fun." the man said, taunting him with a gun of his own. "I believe you know why we're here." Lucas shook his head, but had a good idea in his head. At least it would prolong his life for a minute or so.

"We're here on the account of a friend of ours… you know him as TL?" The man was now circling him. "He asked us a favor. It would be a shame if his dying wishes weren't carried out. But where are my manners?" he said. He opened his arms.

"I'm Fox. I believe you might remember me from the prom night. However, before we become friends, I might want to warn you. You aren't going to leave this diner alive." Lucas gulped.

"M-my friends will be here." Lucas spat.

"I'm aware. We have people taking care of that right now. But, I don't want to kill you yet." Fox said, grinning.

"Why not?"

"That'd be boring. The boss never said anything about having a little fun with you." Lucas whimpered. He understood what Fox was hinting at. "Tie him down," Fox said, unzipping his pants. Lucas free of Fox's grasp. He bolted for the exit, but then was stopped. By two sets of hands.

"Grrrr!" Lucas growled, lashing out at them. He got a clean hit on one of them, causing him to howl in pain. Sensing a losing battle, the other one called in backup. Lucas then was tackled.

"Valiant effort. You actually almost escaped. However, it was all for nothing." Lucas felt coarse rope on his arms and legs. He couldn't move. No. There has to be a way. No. No. And then he winced, as his pants were rolled down, and felt the pain.

* * *

Red, cruising down the highway, with his dad driving, looked down at his phone. Nothing.

"Damn it!" he blurted. His dad, surprised, to a quick glance at his son.

"I haven't seen you this upset since your...um," Red's dad began, but then stopped, knowing Red's late boyfriend was a touchy subject. "Never mind. Anyways, I'm guessing you haven't heard anything?"

"No." Red said. He then swapped expressions.

"Dad."

"Dear Lord!" he yelled, braking and jumping out of the car. Red followed suit. Two cars blocked the way, with two men armed and ready to fire. Red focused on aiming. With two well-placed shots, Red took out the first person. The second assailant jumped back, yelling into a radio.

"Falcon is down! Repeat, Falcon is down! We underestimated the numbers-" he started to say, before his car exploded. His dad looked at it, his gun lowering.

"We should hurry," his father said. With that, they filed back into their vehicles and charged for the diner.

* * *

Fox sat there, panting. This kid was quite fun to play with. However, it was over. It was time to get serious. The kid was still laying there, crying, over the defilement that just occurred. It didn't stop his member from rising, but it was obvious that he didn't want it. Fox looked back at his phone, putting his pants back on. His crew surrounded him, also partially worn out. He let them have their fun too, but of course, he made sure he got most of him. Reading the text from the police kid and smirking, he continued to clothe himself.

After the final velcro strap to his uniform was attached, he pulled out his gun.

"It's been great kid, but I'm afraid this has to end. Consider it a favor. You don't have to live with a rape for very long." He then placed it next to his head. The kid stopped crying, and slowly closed his eyes. A bullet rang through the diner.

"Shit!" Fox yelled, retreating back. Lucas strained himself to see Red, in a full tactical suit, fire from a car. He heard two large thuds, meaning that two assassins were down.

"God damn it kid," Fox said, using a knife to cut the rope, "Now I gotta get us out of here." Now free, Lucas broke out of Fox's grip and planted a kick on his jaw. He bellowed in pain. He brandished his knife and took a swing at Lucas, causing blood to drip from Lucas's forehead. Now blinded by the blood, Lucas tackled Fox, wrestling the knife from his grip. Fox kicked back, connecting his boot with Lucas's nose, and caused Lucas to drift into darkness.

* * *

Red screamed. He, despite his dad's protests, ran into fire, shooting wildly. One in the arm. One in the hand. Red then proceeded to fire, unfazed by the two shots. He mowed three down. Afterwards, the opponents realized their chances of winning, and retreated. He got a glancing blow on Fox, but he was quicker than he thought. They were gone.

Red ran through the shattered window and got Lucas off the ground. He blushed, realizing he was without pants, but quickly dismissed it and fumbled his shorts on. Holding him on his uninjured shoulder, they exited the rubble of a diner. Crying, Red kept a firm grip on Lucas, stumbling, like a soldier carrying his wounded comrade out of the line of fire.

* * *

**No, I am not guilty. Yes, the rape was necessary. No, this isn't the end. I hope you guys enjoyed. 2,000 words on this one. Please review on what you thought. The next chapter will be a flashback. However, I'm not revealing any more. Love you guys!**

* * *

_The next chapter, "A Scarlet Love", is coming April 28, 2015._


	12. (12) A Scarlet Love

**Ayy it's Triple, here with Chapter 12 of ANB. Like I said, this one is a flashback. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Paradigm of Writing - Though it seems strange, there's always a method to my madness. Of course, telling you wouldn't be any fun. You'll have to wait and see. Also, I find it humorous how you censored "rape" but not "shit". Just something I noticed. :P**

**I have a little more time to write now, so I should be able to release daily again. I would like to thank everyone who's supported me along the way to my latest milestone, 1.5k views. So let's transition from this mushy stuff to even mushier stuff. TRIP OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Scarlet Love

Randall sipped his coffee. It's been a month without any criminal activity. Things have sure been quiet. Almost boring, really. However, it allowed him to focus on exams. Flipping the page in his history textbook, his eyes quickly shifted to his phone, which flashed with an incoming call. Usually, it's just some telemarketer advertising some service. However, a different phone number flashed on the screen. It was addressed with the name, Marth. He immediately picked it up.

"Why if it isn't Matias…" Randall said.

"What's with the sudden use of formality? Marth is fine." Marth said, warily.

"I don't quite understand why you don't like your name."

"It's the name of my father, who refuses to believe I'm his son and chose to fall into drug addictions to deal with it. Why do you assume I would?"

"Oh… right. Anyways, what's with the call?"

"Prom is coming up… and-" Marth tried to say, hastily.

"You want me to go with you." Randall interrupted.

"Bluntly, yes. Yes I do." Marth said.

"Of course. If you want to meet somewhere to discuss plans, we can."

"That might be a good idea. As much as I enjoy talking to you over the phone, I prefer talking to you in person. Any specific place?"

"I'll just pick you up where you are."

"Okay. I'll see you then. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Marth drummed his fingers on his parent's kitchen table. His parents were not home, and thank God. They were never supportive of him, especially ever since he came out. They looked at him as a failed child. A bad attempt. However, he didn't like to dwell too deeply into that. The more he remembered, the more it hurt. Plus, he already knew what to do. He already had a plan to leave, where to go, how to live. He's ran it through his head every time he encounters his parents. Right now, though, he was worried about Randall. However headstrong he was, he was never late...

The doorbell rang. He quickly glided across the room, to the door. Upon opening the door, he immediately smiled. There he was, with his always dazzling black hair, that never has a brush taken through it. In a way, Randall actually made Marth stronger. Randall is always so strong-willed, fearless, and happy-go-lucky, while Marth is always a bit more cynical, shying away from dangerous situations, taking a good look at things before acting. Randall was his other half. The hole in his being. The love to his heart.

"Umm... Marth? Hello? Matias?" Randall said with a confused look. Marth shook his head, recovering from the daydream. He always zoned out, especially in important situations. However, he managed to recover.

"Sorry. I-I sometimes have problems focusing on certain tasks. However, you have my full attention."

"Okay... so, are we going?" Randall said, casually brushing off the awkward topic.

"Oh. Yes," Marth said, remembering the chat they had on the phone thirty minutes ago. "I've already prepared Let's get going, before my parents come back." Marth shuddered.

* * *

"So. Anywhere particular you want to go?" Randall said, driving down the highway.

"I'm purely hungry. Where do you suggest is a good spot for eating? I don't eat out much." Marth said, in reply, noting that he skipped breakfast.

"Oh man," Randall said with a smile, "I know the perfect place." Randall swapped lanes, and took the nearest exit, still with that grin on his face. It always scared him, seeing that face.

* * *

Randall took in the smell of fresh barbecue. The scent overwhelmed him, making a small line of drool seep from his mouth. Realizing what just happened, he quickly rubbed it off, making sure Marth didn't notice. Marth, however, was engrossed in a book he was reading.

"Oh come on, Marth. You've read that book at least five times," Randall said. Marth gave him a serious look.

"Charles Dickens's work will never lose it's meaning." Marth said. Randall rolled his eyes, making a small chuckle. Live music started playing, and suddenly, Marth closed his book. If Marth enjoyed anything more than books, or Randall, of course, it was music. Marth immediately gravitated towards it, with Randall dragging behind.

"This is my favorite song," Marth said, closing his eyes and listening to the guitars slowly strumming away at a ballad. Randall smiled, looking at his amazing boyfriend slowly swaying from side to side. Whatever made Marth happy, made Randall happy. No amount of brawn could stop Randall from appreciating the delicate beauty that is love.

* * *

Randall finally got Marth to settle down and eat. With eyes wide, he saw Marth tackle a complete rack of ribs with little problem.

"Did you not eat for days, or something? I've never seen you eat this much." Randall said incredulously.

"I've never eaten these good of ribs," Marth said tersely. He went straight back to ripping apart more barbecue. It's a good thing they got the buffet.

"So. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something," Randall said, trying to overpowering the moans emitting from Marth as he viciously enjoyed his food.

"Um, Marth," Randall said, rather concerned. "What's going on? You never act like this."

Marth finished chewing, then wiped his mouth. He looked flustered, suddenly realizing how bad of a liar he was. Marth took a deep sigh.

"My father is kicking me out." he said.

"That's against the law," Randall said quickly, now clenching his fists. Randall hated Marth's father. However, he never thought he would stool to be this low.

"No, Randall. I'm not turning him in," Marth snapped, with a tough look. Randall suddenly softened his feelings.

"Oh... um. I'm sorry, if I offended you. You just deserve better. I would never forgive my dad if he did that."

"It's fine... I just don't think holding a grudge makes situations better. It only causes more misery. So I forgave him." Marth said, looking down at his food. Randall detected the sudden discomfort at the table.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with me. You already are practically family to my dad." Randall said warmly. Marth shifted in his seat, and then grabbed Randall's hand.

"You never fail to complete me. Now please excuse me for doing this," Marth said, and quickly tackled him to the ground, while a bullet rang throughout the restaurant.

* * *

People immediately got up and ran. Two more bullets. Marth held tightly onto Randall, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. He knew what was happening... it shouldn't have, but it was happening. Three more shots. Marth then froze, and then collapsed, looking deeply in Randall's eyes. He knew. The assassin got his first kill. He silently prayed, hoping that he didn't get his second.

* * *

Randall suddenly was able to break free of the tight grip of the blue-haired boy. However, his blue hair had another color. A much darker color. Then he knew. He jumped up to see a clear shot through Marth's chest.

"M-Marth... N-no..." Randall stammered. This couldn't be happening. No, this is too sudden. How? It... it's just too quick. Marth, heavily breathing, gasped Randall's name, looking desperately into Randall's eyes.

"Randall... st-stay strong. Always r-remember t-that..."

"No. You are NOT dying," Randall said, raising his voice. "HELP, PLEASE!" he yelled to absolutely nobody. He was alone, clutching his dying love.

"I-I love you." Marth finished. With a gasp, he closed his eyes, his lip slowly turning from a sympathetic smile to a face with no expression, a face of cold, unfeeling, and heart-breaking absence. Randall slowly reached down to the corpse, and kissed it's cheek. No. His. It will always still be Marth, right? Randall tried to assure himself that Marth was still there. But soon, with tears running down his face, he finally concluded that he was now alone. Marth has left, leaving a simple phrase behind, "Stay strong."

Randall got up. He then saw, a man holding a basic handgun, a pistol, hiding behind a bush. The man was of very poor stature and even poorer hygiene. However, the man did have something in abundance. Hate. And it was coming straight for him.

* * *

Without a chance to even process what was occurring, the man's nose broke under the sheer teenage adrenaline, exerted through a fist, produced by someone who just lost their second half. The gun flew out of the man's hand, and onto the floor. With a swift swipe, it transferred into the hands of Randall.

"You piece of shit," the man spat.

"I believe you owe someone an apology."

"I regret nothing. Just following orders," he said with grim satisfaction. "However, who the hell are you, to be hanging out with my target?" Randall looked down at his hands, still soaked in Marth's blood, making the stain a deep crimson.

"The name is Red, and I'm the person who's gonna beat yours and whoever you work for's asses." And with that, a triggered was pulled, and the assassin slumped.

**Ookay. There ya go. Hopefully, that helped explain Red and his background a bit more. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. Also, 1.5k view hypehypehypehypehypehypehype...**

* * *

_The next chapter, "Alliances", is coming out May 3rd._


	13. (13) Alliances

**In case some (most) of you didn't read properly, Randall is Red. Red is Randall. Marth is dead. It was a flashback. There ya go. Anyways, I've gained 400 views since the last one was posted (no big deal) and can't help but cry at how amazing it is to see this series take off at lightning speed. I love you guys so much! But that's all sappy mush. You will see I like to use "mush" to explain really emotional/romantic displays.**

**As always, hope you guys enjoy, as always! TRIP OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Alliances

Wolf paced the floor, carefully thinking about his plan of action. In the room, was a bruised figure, with scrapes along his face, hanging from the ceiling by his hands. He coughed up blood, relieved that he got a break from the torture. Bloodhounds surrounded the dark room, with only a single light casting down on the two men.

"I honestly thought you were better than a piece of shit," Wolf said quietly. "I didn't care what you did to the child, but I wanted him dead. You couldn't carry through. Also, one of my best men had to die, due to your poor planning."

"G-give m-me another ch-chance... please..." the man stuttered, still wincing from his wounds. With another whip crack, he howled again.

"You've had plenty of chances, Fox. I'm afraid you've become more hurt than help. May whoever you believe in have mercy on your pathetic soul." He raised his hand, and the dogs pounced, making shrieks emit from Fox. Wolf spun on his heel, and walked out of the room, his boots clicking on the concrete. Then, all was silent.

* * *

Finally reaching his office, Wolf scanned his card. Upon entering, he immediately groaned. A stack of mail was placed on the desk, with every single one of them addressed from Rosalina, or, as she prefers him to call her, Rose. She's crazy for him, but not quite Wolf's type. He never understood why she's so clueless... maybe because of how little he gets to talk to her, due to her motormouth. However, Wolf was never a man of many words anyways. He liked being alone, planning, reading. Anything quiet. That's how he's so patient on missions.

Wolf sat down, brushed the letters into the trash can beside him, all while cringing at the perfume-scented hearts plastered upon them, and begun reading. Two hours passed by, the light of day slowly dissipating into the darkness of night. Finally, he closed the book. He looked fondly at the copy of "War and Peace", carefully putting it back into the antique cherry bookshelf behind of him. Sighing heavily, he got up and pressed a button on the underside of the desk. With a satisfying click, the floor in front of him sunk slightly, and then rolled over to reveal an elevator, now raising out of the ground. It then came to a silent halt, and opened.

* * *

"The power of engineering really is amazing," Wolf muttered to himself, grinning slightly, while descending slowly into the ground. "It never fails to make a jaw drop." His thoughts were then silenced by the elevator shuddering and ultimately stopping, opening up to a control room, about the size of his office. Wolf looked around, then spotted it- a small octagonal device, with a glowing blue face. He reached out and grabbed it, it humming in response. Looking at it, Wolf read the following message, "4 m rwrd- assn. of crafty drug dlr." Through the obviously quickly written title, he deciphered the message. There's a four million dollar reward for the assassination of a drug dealer.

He browsed the offer, then hit the green checkmark. Looking at the wall next to him, there was a variety of guns hanging up on display. He lifted the sniper rifle, which he affectionately calls Julie, off the wall and weighed it in his hand. Perfect. He shoved the device in his pocket, then went back to the elevator, hoping it will be a clean hunt, with no competition.

* * *

He stared distastefully at the bounty hunter, sprawled out on the ground.

"You know, you could just leave, and allow me to take the kill and money," Wolf said, with a smirk.

"Why so kind?" the man spat.

"Because I'm in a good mood. Unless you wish to die, trying to collect a bounty that was never yours to start with." The man gulped.

"Okay. Just-" he rolled over, and tried to tackle him. Wolf stared lazily at the attempt, dodging and countering, leaving the man with a knife in his chest. Blood started staining the vest he was wearing. He then picked his rifle up, and focused in on the hotel room window. Inside, a man laid in bed with a woman, obviously a prostitute. Wolf scoped out, blinking at what he just saw. He then scoped back in, and without hesitation, he penetrated the glass, put a bullet in the man's head, and the prostitute started screaming in reaction. She was quickly silenced too, suffering the same fate.

Pulling out his device, he pressed another checkmark, indicating a confirmed kill. Chuckling at the effortless money, his ears were then alerted of a new noise- his cell phone. Promptly answering, he heard the General speaking. He was referred to by no other name.

"The kids are now your responsibility. Knowing our best men have failed, we have forged an alliance." he said. Wolf slowly grinned, which turned into laughter. Well, it looks like the wolf gets to have a bit more fun with his food... He then focused back.

"General. You know I work best alone."

"I know that. You two will only collaborate on planning, not in the actual mission. However, I thought you should meet up as soon as possible." Wolf bit his lip.

"Where can I find him?" Wolf then heard a noise and quickly jumped.

"It's a her, and she's right behind you," a suave feminine voice said. "I'm Lucina. And you seriously need to work on your stealth."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I rewrote this twice. Anyways, I should have the next chapter out tomorrow. Love you guys! NOTE: Ermahgerdddddd 2k viewsssss**

* * *

The next chapter, "Severed Bonds Renewed" is coming tomorrow. (May 6, 2015)


	14. Intermission

**Intermission:**

Well, here we are. It was bound to happen eventually. I am simply burnt out with A New Beginning. When you have to start rewriting over four times, then you know something's up. So I'm taking a break, leaving off with an "Intermission". In movies, this is where you refill your concessions. However, in fan fiction... heh heh... this is where you begin a new series...

Yup. You heard that right. In the absence of ANB, a new series will begin. However, no details will be told, except a single phrase. "Colliding Journies". Hopefully, most of you will like it. Now how to end this off... ooh! I know!

Thank you. The support on this series has been amazing. I'm living with the fact that over 2k people care about my work, though most are silent. However, the numbers make me swell up with pride, making me sit back and say, "Yeah, I did that." However, I didn't do it. You guys did. And that's why I love you guys. I know it's been a week before anything has happened on this channel, but you all have been endearingly and persistently patient. If you want to glean into more if my personal life, check my profile daily. There, I address my statuses, concerns, and my triumphs. However that's enough of that. I've got chapters to write. ;P

I love you all. I can't say it enough times. But before people get antsy, remember. This is simply just a pause. Not a stop. I haven't removed the disc from the DVD player. I've just paused it so I can go use the bathroom. And please pardon the analogies. I just wanted to be clear. So, along with that, I want to hear all of your requests. I'll be glad to take some of them. Just leave a review. And please, comply with my new rules, which can be found on my profile. Let's just say, a group of people decided to tackle me with quite derogatory names, and I've chosen to take the high road. Of course, all evidence has been wiped, and them reported, but I don't wish to dwell too much on them.

I can't wait to see this new series flourish. See ya guys tomorrow! **TRIP OUT!**


End file.
